A new outlook on life after you walked away
by Baybeetricia
Summary: This is the final part to the Walk Away trilogy. This is taken after Hermione has forgiven Draco. Hermione has placed a fidelity charm on Draco, without Draco knowing, but what happens when the charms suddenly goes off? Disclaimer: I own nothing!


**A new outlook on life after you walked away**

**Summary:** This is the final part, even though this wasn't suppose to be written. This is the sequel to "_After you walked away_" which is the sequel to "_Walk Away._" This is taken after Hermione has forgiven Draco. Hermione has placed a fidelity charm on Draco, without Draco knowing, but what happens when the charms suddenly goes off?

**Story:**

It has been 8 months since Hermione has "forgiven" Draco. Well, she hasn't _completely_ forgiven him like he thinks. He thinks that she looks at him in a new light as if he could do nothing wrong. If only he knew how wrong he was. I mean how could she completely forgive him? He cheated on her with his secretary, far to many times, then he told her that they only got together in the first place because he wanted to know how she was in bed.

That was before she found out that he loved her. I mean she had no other choice but to believe him. He told her himself. That has got to count for something right? Wrong! It doesn't count for anything because if you love someone you wouldn't dare tell them, from fear of losing them, that you only wanted them for a shag or cheat on them. That was not what love was about. But recently Hermione has found out that, above all things, he does love her. Words aren't what showed her that. It was actions and the way he reacted when he knew he did something wrong. If he didn't love her why would he do what he is doing now?

Why don't I take you back 5 months ago which resulted in her making this decision?

_**Flashback**_

Hermione Granger woke up as the sun showered down on her sleeping face. She never liked mornings. It was just to bright for her. Well not only it's brightness, everything about it. From the heat that radiated from the sun to the crankiness it brought out of people who are the most kindess people in the world. It's just not right.

Hermione groaned and placed the covers over her head. That didn't help much because the heat, that poured into the room, added with the heat from the blanket made it impossible to get back to sleep. She groaned, angrily, threw the covers off of her and sat upright in the bed. She knew that Draco wouldn't be in the bed because today was Friday, which means that today is her day off and the days when Draco has his meetings. Today would be a good day. It was bound to be and she would make sure that it is. She yawned, stretched and got out of the bed.

As soon as her feet met the cold floor she smiled. That's what she loved about wooden floors. They could maintain the coolness of the previous night without any problems. She walked over to the bathroom but stopped when it opened and Draco walked out. He was wearing one of his business suits. It was black trouser and a dark green, silk, shirt. His hair was in a loose ponytail with a dark green ribbon tied around it.

When he saw her he smiled, kissed her and said "Good morning, sweetheart."

She smiled and said "Good morning, Draco."

"So what are you planning on doing today?"

"Nothing much."

Draco smirked, walked up to her and said "Nothing much? Are you sure because you've been planning something all week."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she asked "How did you know that?"

He laughed and said "I have my ways, babe."

She pouted and said "Well since you already know I was thinking that we could have a romantic dinner tonight?"

"Just tell me the place and I'll be there."

"No, no, no. I want it here."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We will go somewhere first, then come back home and have dinner."

"Okay. Sounds good. So where are we going first?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have two places in mind, but i haven't decided yet. I will owl you and tell you where to meet me."

"Okay. Sounds like fun..." he walked up to her kissed her on the lips and said "...Now i'm going to work."

"Bye Draco."

"Bye, Hermione. I love you."

She smiled at him as he walked in the hallway and said "I love you too."

WIth that said Draco apparated.

**!-!-!-!-!**

About 30 minutes after Draco left and Hermione had finally come to a conclusion, where she was going to tell Draco to meet her, she sat down with a quill, ink and parchment in the front of her. She wrote a quick note to him telling him to meet her at Three Brromsticks at about 6:00. She called for her owl, which was named Tinkerbell by the way, told her to carry the letter to Draco and watched as it flew away.

Hermione then quickly walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She had made a deal with the house elves which was that they could make the meal itself but she got to make it the desert. It was hard, mind you, to get them to agree but they did nonetheless.

She sat on the stool and her house elf, names Darla, appeared on the side of her.

"Does Madam want something to eat?"

"Yes Darla. I would like it if you could get me a ham and cheese sandwich."

"Does madam want the crust off like she always does?"

Hermione smiled and said "Yes Darla. Thanks."

"Anything for madam."

A minute later a ham and cheese sandwich, crustless, appeared in the front of Hermione. She smiled and began eating it. After she was done she sat down there for a minute or so until she realized something. She hasn't visited Ginny since she and Draco got back together. She felt really bad about that because she didn't want Ginny to think that she only came there having problems with Draco.

She exhaled loudly, walked over the the nearest fireplace, which was in the living room, and flooed to the Potter Residence. As soon as she walked through she was met by a very pregnant Ginny Potter. She was sitting on the couch sipping, what Hermione could tell was, tea. She jumped slightly as Hermione walked out and held her abdomen.

"Geez, Hermione. You can't scare a pregnant woman you know. If I didn't know it was you I wouldn't have peed my pants just now."

Hermione laughed at her last comment and apologized "I'm sorry Gin. I just wanted to visit my favorite girlfriend and her 6 month old tummy."

Ginny smiled at her and patted the seat next to her. "Do you want some tea?"

"No thank you. I'm good. So tell me what has been going on?"

Ginny exhaled loudly and began "Well, for starters Harry has been kind of put off because we can't have sex..."

**!-!-!-!-!**

After Hermione left Ginny and reached, safely, back to the manor she realized that it was 5:45. Her eyes grew wide. She only had 15 minutes until she had to meet up with Draco. But what was worst was that she didn't know what she was going to wear.

She raced upstairs, searched in the closet, found one of her best dresses, threw it on the bed and raced in the bathroom to take a shower.

**!-!-!-!-!**

Meanwhile Draco was sitting in the Three Broomsticks waiting on Hermione. He knew she planned on this longer than he said this morning. But the main reason why he was there already was because he didn't want Hermione to think that he stood her up.

He knew she didn't forgive him like she said. How could she? And she showed him that far too often when she looked at him skeptically because he came home 30 minutes late. He knew she didn't trust him as much as she had as well. That was obvious too. So he did the only thing he knew would help me gain her trust; he would show up early to everything they planned and tonight was no different.

About a few minutes later Hermione walked in the Three Broomsticks. She was wearing a red dress and red stilettos. Draco smiled at her and said "Hello beautiful."

She smiled at him, sashayed her hips as she walked over to him and said "Hey hon. Didn't know you would be here so early."

"You know i'm always here early."

She smiled and said "You're right."

"So what is in the agenda for tonight?"

"Well the first thing i want to do is..." she leaned forward so that her lips were inches from his ears "...have you make love to me."

His eyes rose so wide you could have sworn it got lost in his eyebrows. He gulped, loudly, and said "Is that the reason you asked me to meet you here?"

"Yes. I've always thought about having you make love to me at this place."

Draco leaned forward seductively, licked his lips, and said "Well, my, my, my. Are you lucky? Give me a few minutes while i get the room."

"Okay..." Draco got up and walked away "...it's only a matter of time Draco. A few more minutes."

Not to minutes later Draco appeared at the table carrying a gold room key and a smirk to match. "Are you ready, baby?"

"I've been ready for this for a REALLY long time."

Then they walked to the back of the Three Broomsticks, where the rooms were located, and disappeared in the room labeled 100.

**!-!-!-!-!**

Meanwhile at the Manor, an alarm blared loudly. This alarm, which could be heard through even crack and corner of the home, was a signal for the corruption of a charml; and that charm was the _Fidelity charm_. It was placed on Draco the moment he and Hermione moved into the manor months ago. She did this to make sure that Draco stayed faithful. It's effects were to make sure that he stayed faithful but if he wasn't an alarm would go off and a parchment would appear where ever the caster was. This parchment would tell the person where the person had cheated on them and the time but it didn't tell them who the person slept with.

As soon as the alarm blared Hermione stopped what she was doing. She was in the middle of zipping up her black fitted dress when the sound blared. She looked at the clock and it read 5:57. It took her a minute to register what the blaring sound meant. But as clear as day the charm came to her. It was the Fidelity charm, she was sure of it. And it could only mean one thing: Draco was cheating on her!

He promised her that he wouldn't do that but she guessed she was wrong. She growled, balled her fist and sucked her teeth. _How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have taken him back. I should have left him to die._ She thought. She started pacing around the room but stopped when a parchment appeared in the front of her. She speedily opened it and dropped it on the floor, in shock. It didn't even give a long explanation, or summary it just said four words:

_Three Broomsticks, Room 100_

She couldn't believe her luck! Draco was cheating on her at the same place where they were suppose to meet. How naive could he be? She thought about waiting on him to come home and then bring it to his attention but a better idea came to him. How about she catch him in the act? That would be better than anything else. She quickly walked to the closet, took out a comfortable summer dress, and sandals. She wasn't going to get dressed up to watch Draco fucking someone; again!

She walked quickly to the bathroom, changed, threw her black dress on the bed and apparated to the Three Broomsticks.

**!-!-!-!-!**

As soon as she apparated inside everyone looked at her in shock. She didn't really know what they were looking at but if they continued to look at her like that she was sure that she woudl hex each and everyone of them. She quickly greeted them and walked to the back of the bar, where the rooms were located. As soon as she got to the back she walked to the door labeled 100 and stood outside it. She was wondering if she should barge in or just knock. She didn't even think when she did what she did.

She gently moved her hands over the handle and noticed that it was (1) locked and (2) holding a sign that said "_Do not disturb._" She raised an eyebrow, said _Alohomora_, turned off the lights in the hall and, silently, opened the door. She crept it quickly and shut the door behind her. As soon as she turned around her breath caught in her throat.

There was Draco, on the bed, in his boxers, nibbling on another girls' breast; who was naked from the waist up. She was moaning uncontrollably, under him, and bucking her hips towards him. The girl then brought him to her lips and she kissed him. That was when Hermione heard Draco say something out of the ordinary "Oh, Hermione!"

_"Hermione? What does he mean Hermione? He is basically fucking another girl and he calls her my name?" _Hermione thought. Draco then moved his head to the side and Hermione let out an inaudible gasp. The girl who Draco was making out with was...katherine! KATHERINE! The same bitch who he cheated on her with before, the same one who he said that he FIRED after she left him. The same person who he swore to her, just months ago, that he would never talk to as long as he had air in his lungs.

She has seen enough. "What's going on here?"

Draco stopped kissing the girl's neck and turned to the sound of the voice. He couldn't really see who the person was because the room was so dark so the person said a quick, _Lumos_ and the room became flooded with light. Draco gasped as he looked at Hermione and then said "Hermione?"

"Yes it's Hermione. Who else do you think I am?"

That was when the girl started fidgeting underneath Draco. His head snapped towards her and he could have died on the spot. "Katherine?"

She smiled, shy, at him and said "Hi Draco."

He got up, disgusted at what he had done, and said "What the hell is going on here?"

"Well that's the same thing I asked Draco." Hermione said, calmly.

"Just a minute ago you were Hermione. What did you do?"

"You really want to know Draco?"

"Well I asked; you asswipe. But before you do so, please put on some clothes."

"Well you weren't complaining a while ago." Katherine said, heatily

"Well if you haven't noticed it was not your body."

"Hmph!" She quickly placed her bra, and dress back on, sat on the bed and continued "Well I'll tell you what I did, how i achieved it and why I did it. When you broke up with me Draco I was pissed. I mean how could you break up with me for her when you told me that you weren't satisfied?.."

"He said that?"

"Yes he did."

"Hermione,. hon..."

"Save it Draco."

"But..."

"I said save your shit!"

He sighed and Katherine continued "That got me really mad. So i decided to wait to see if he would come back to me. I waited for two months and then I just happen to pass you two in Hogsmeade and you two seemed to be in love..." she spat out the word _love._

"Oh, you saw us? How lovely." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Save it okay, you asked me to tell you."

"How about we end this and I just kick your ass? We can call it a day after that."

"You really think that you can beat me?" Katherine asked angrily

"Well no. I don't _think_ I can beat you, I _know_ I can beat you."

"We'll see. Let me finish this up then."

"By all means..."

"Well when I saw you two I came up with a plan. I decided that I would get Draco to sleep with me, but in order for me to do that I had to polyjuice myself to do that. So for weeks, I watched you to see how you walked, how you acted and how you talked to Draco. I even spied on you two when you had sex. I wanted to make sure I got the right moan, or knew the right places to touch him."

Hermione scowled and said "You are so disgusting."

"Well it worked because Draco didn't notice a thing."

"That's where you're wrong. I did notice but I thought you were having an off day."

"I did everything she would do." Katherine shouted, while pointing to a smirking Hermione.

"For starters, you thought about what you would say too much. Hermione never does that. Then when you came and you said that you didn't know I would be here to early. Hermione knows that I am always early."

"Well that was only a few things. I did everything else right. I was another Hermione. "

"Well that is where you are wrong AGAIN! Because all in all you would never be me. No matter how hard you try."

"Well I can be."

"Be honest now, Katherine..." Hermione began "...What's with all of the jealousy?"

"You really, really, want to know? Well it's because you have Draco."

"And what has that go to do with anything?"

"Well you have everything I want. You have Draco, and when you have Draco you have all of his money and his fame."

"Is that what you think I want him for?"

Draco, who now moved to the other side of the room, knew this was no a discussion he wanted to get mixed up in so he said nothing.

"Why else would Draco want a bushy haired freak like you when he can have someone as sensual as me?"

Hermione didn't even reply she just charged at Katherine. She grabbed her, aggressively, and pushed her up against the wall. "Do you really want to know why he wants someone like me? Well it's because he knows I can handle my self against frigid, man-stealing bitches like yourself. In addition to that he knows that, unlike you, I'm not a slut and would not sleep with anything that has a dick."

Katherine's face was starting to turn blue so Hermione walked towards the door, opened it, and threw her out. She then mumbled a quick spell, which resulted in Katherine not being able to apparate out of the hall. She watched as Katherine charged at her again but this time she threw a punch and it connected with her eye. Katherine yelped in pain and stumbled backwards. She felt around her eye, which was fastily swelling up, and marched towards the bar. As Hermione started to close the door she could hear laughter ringing through the hallway and Katherine yelling "Stop laughing!" over and over again.

As the door closed behind her, Hermione turned her direction to Draco and said "Now it's your turn."

"Hermione, you know that I would never hurt you."

"Well you surely did when you cheated on me first."

"Hermione, I know that you don't really trust me but she tricked me."

"Well tell your side of the story then."

"Well she walked in the bar wearing the same red dress you wore to the house-warming party a few months ago. She walked over to me and I could tell something was wrong but i didn't know what. Then she caught me off guard when she said that she wanted me to make love to her here."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because you told me that exact thing a month ago. Anyway, I walked over got a key and you already know the rest."

"Well, I can see that you didn't really know any better so...I will forgive you."

"You will?"

"Yes. It's going to take some time but I do. One of the reasons for me doing this is because you didn't have sex with her."

He smiled and said "I'm happy. But just a question"

"What's that?"

"How did you know where I was?"

"Well you remember when I forgave you at Harry's place?

"Yeah"

"Well you told me that I could put a Fidelity charm on you and I did just that."

"You did what?"

"I did what you told me I could do."

"And you didn't tell me about it?"

"Well I would never have told you if this didn't happen."

"How long did you put it on me?"

"Ever since we got in the house."

"That was 2 months ago!"

"I know, I know, but..."

"But? But what?"

"If you haven't noticed you're in hot water right now; not me." Hermione reminded him.

He then remembered what had happened and said "Oh yeah."

"Even though I forgive you, you will have to make it up to me."

Draco smirked and said "How?"

"Well you have to do anything I tell you to do."

"Anything?"

Hermione smiled and said "Anything."

_**End of Flashback**_

That incident concluded in Draco doing every and anything she asked. One of the things that she asked him to do resulted in her becoming how she is now: Pregnant. Well it took her a while to let go of the idea about Draco and Katherine and she made him suffer for that. She wouldn't allow him to touch her, sleep in the same bed or even the same room, for 2 months. The only reason she even allowed him to touch her again was because he proposed to her. She was so happy that she forgot about her "no touching" rule and she allowed him to make love to her that day.

She never did tell anyone the real reason why she wouldn't allow Draco to touch her. When they would ask her why she wouldn't let him touch her all she said was that he did something to piss her off, which wasn't a lie, and that she was putting him on punishment. Even, luckily, the Daily Prophet didn't get ahold of the story about Katherine and Draco. But what they got ahold of was the story about Katherine getting beat up by an unknown person. She never told anyone who beat her up for fear that everyone would laugh at her.

So here Hermione sat, two days before her wedding day, on the couch, in a summer dress. Draco was currently in the kitchen getting them something to drink and her friends were surrounding her, laughing at a joke Blaise said. She was happy and no one could stop that. She relaxed as Draco sat back down on the couch. He started massaging her legs and she smiled.

Her life was now perfect. She had her friends, her family, her fiancee, a home to live in, a baby on the way and a wedding in two days. She leaned back in the chair and sighed. Draco looked at her and said, in a concerned voice, "What's the matter; hon?"

She looked at him and said "Nothing, Draco."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled, sweetly, at him and said "Yeah, I'm sure." She then raised her glass of water and said to everyone "A toast, to a new outlook on life"

"To a new outlook on life" everyone said at the same time. They drank their beverages and watched as Hermione kissed Draco.

He smiled at her and said "I love you."

"And I love you too."

They kissed one more time as a collection of "Aww's" could be heard in the background.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. I hope it was good. As i said before I wasn't suppose to write the last two parts of these three stories but you guys influenced me to. Thanks for the support.

Much Love

Baybeetricia


End file.
